


The color of hard crimson

by middlemarch



Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, F/M, Kisses, Romance, Yiddish, price above rubies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: Something for everyone. Midge is generous.





	The color of hard crimson

Kissing Lenny was a disappointment, but not final. They were both high, their lips too soft, too hard. His mouth was too wet and she tasted the joint. His hands on her waist—those were worth another try. His hand on her ass made her moan, made him laugh, made the car honking at them in the street an annoyance. He’d never mention her in his act. He blinked too much when she broke away and she thought he didn’t remember her name.

Kissing Susie was a revelation, a Sermon on the fucking Mount’s worth of revelation. Her lips were chapped and she smelled of verbena and bourbon, more bourbon to be honest. She knew what the hell she was doing, more than Midge. A _souteneur_ should be so lucky to have her. She was built square except for her breasts and she didn’t wear a bra. She was delight and the fucking, fucking abyss.

Kissing Joel was electric. It wasn’t supposed to be, it was supposed to be home and familiar. Comfortable, except that he rutted against her mouth, and he moaned down her throat, holding her face in his two palms like she was precious, a treasure, an empress. He’d kissed her belly when Ethan kicked him in the face with the same intensity, saying _you’ve made a fucking monster, eshet chayil_. He didn’t notice her lipstick in the morning, he loved her. She wasn’t sure he was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Anna Akhmatova. Kisses for everyone :)


End file.
